Just Say Yes
by It's Steve Now
Summary: Alfie wasn't a hero, and then he said yes.


Just Say Yes

Alfie wasn't a hero.

That was it. He knew he wasn't. He was okay with that.

But sometimes, Alfie would look through the few comics he owned, and wonder. He'd wonder how Peter Parker handled it, how Barry Allen kept it a secret from the people around him, or how Steve Rogers felt about being thrust into a time where he didn't belong, but mostly he wondered how it felt. It didn't matter though, because he wasn't one.

He did happen to be average, though, and that was all he was. Averagely average. Which was fine, but like any average person out there, he wanted to be other than that.

His family was different, very different, incredibly so. They were going to make it, or like his parents, already there. Mr and Mrs Pike were happily married and successful, his father an estate agent and step-mother a well-known chef. Matt, his twin brother was off at university, studying to be an entomologist. He liked bugs. Their older sister had been gone for years, busy studying at law school and thriving to become one of America's best, and despite never returning, their parents were proud, and sent her tuition money every Christmas. They all followed their dreams and git somewhere, except Alfie.

Alfie hadn't got very far in life. He worked at a stupid fast food restaurant, that payed too little. He was a college dropout with no money to his name, and still lived with his parents, who slowly attempted to kick him out. He didn't have any idea what he wanted to do, and didn't know where he was going.

So no, he wasn't a hero.

And maybe that's why he said yes to the Angel.

OoO

Samandriel had never left the garrison. He'd never had any intention to. He'd never been needed, but now he was, which meant finding a vessel.

It shouldn't have been this difficult. It was supposed to be easy, yet it wasn't. Samandriel, unlike the other Angel's didn't want the Human we chose to be endangered, but it was impossible to ensure that they weren't. Still he didn't want anyone's blood on his hands.

Eventually he found a willing participant: Alfie Pike.

He wasn't successful, far from that actually, but the young man had enough faith to draw in any Angel in the vicinity, which was enough for Samandriel.

It was still a slow road, though. He needed his potential vessel to say yes, but they had little ways of communicating. He still tried though, and it worked, despite the difficulties and the many times Samandriel had reassure Alfie that he wasn't going insane. Gradually the college dropout out began to believe him, slowly Alfie agreed, and eventually said yes.

So Samandriel took control of his vessel's body, and sent the boy off to a dreamland somewhere deep in his mind.

This allowed the Angel to do his job, without damaging Alfie mentally. It was difficult to do so physically when he crossed paths with the Winchester's, and along with them the King of Hell, but he managed, and was once again on his way, the tablet safe and sound with the two brothers'. Well one half at least.

After that he left, having done his job. He returned Alfie to his home, allowing him to continue the life he once had. Samandriel was proud of them both, and declared his vessel a hero before he disappeared back to Heaven.

OoO

It was difficult adjusting to his life. Alfie had been locked away in a dream where everything was going well for him, and he'd made a friend in Samandriel, but eventually, like everything, it came to an end. It bothered him more than he'd expected, but he'd had more fun as a vessel than in his whole life, which was typical.

He remembered what Samandriel had told him before he'd left, and allowed himself to believe the words. Maybe his family wouldn't see it, maybe nobody would, but Alfie did and that was enough to make him a hero is his own eyes.

So, he continued on with his life, quit the rubbish job at the low paying fast food place, and enrolled himself into the community college nearby, he studied hard and began to make something of himself. He met Melanie there, a feisty girl studying drama, who in the end became his girlfriend. They were happy, and Alfie was proud of himself, his parents were slowly becoming so too. It was going so well, and then Samandriel returned.

And like the hero he was, Alfie said yes.

OoO

Samandriel duties were far from finished when he returned to Heaven, and he kept busy throughout his time. He looked over Alfie as promised, and resumed everything from before. He nursed the fledglings as he once had, and kept an eye out on Heaven's residents. He was happy and knew Alfie was too. It was all ruined when Naomi demanded, he return to Earth.

He did as told, asked Alfie to be his vessel once again, and the college student happily agreed, promising his return to Melanie with a wide grin and a sweet kiss.

Samandriel followed Naomi's orders, and when he finally realised her deceitful ways, he was caught by Crowley.

The King of Hell wasn't nice about the torturing, he got straight to the point and demanded answers. Samandriel did his best to look after Alfie, keeping him locked away in a safe and secure part of the boy's mind. It was difficult, but he kept all promises and kept him there, sometimes Alfie slipped away, and was tortured too, yet it was rare.

The Winchester's rescued them in the end, bringing Castiel, another Angel with them, who under the influence of Naomi, killed his younger brother with a silver angel blade.

Nobody remembered the Angel and his vessel, but he they were both still heroes.


End file.
